megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Noise Change
There's a trick to Rouge(Burai). After you get Rouge noise for some reason you can brother people and still keep rouge. I tested it on shooting star rockman 3 red joker and it works. --DBurner9 18:33, 29 April 2009 (UTC)DBurner9 Noise Change? Let me get this straight. After you battle a 'G' virus, you "might" get a new Noise, and then you lose the last one you had, so you have to find another 'G' virus to fight it, hoping you get a Noise at all, let alone the one you want? Sounds like a bit of a turn off. Interesting, granted, but does it work?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 01:26, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I've only gotten my Noise changes from G Virus battles, and boy did I cycle through quite a lot before settling down on one. Think of this as obtaining Style changes in BN 2 and 3. Also, if you would get a new Noise, you still have the option to discard that and keep the old one. --Gadjiltron 02:04, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Or you can do what I did and save right before you get the first one (saved at that point out of luck) and keep doing the fight. As far as the English version is concerned, the coding randomizes$ the Noise you get after the battle, not at any point before. Piconoe 21:11, September 29, 2009 (UTC) That doesn't help me, cause I never played BN 1, 2, 3, or 5, so I only know Cross Fusion playstyle. Now you can see why I'm sceptical of this. Once again, does it work?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 16:13, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Let me correct that, I meant Cross System/Soul Unison playstyle. Um, I'm not quite getting what you're trying to mean by "work". It'll have to depend on your tastes and patience when it comes to obtaining Noise Changes. --Gadjiltron 01:11, 15 June 2009 (UTC) I mean, does it work with the flow of the game, giving it something unique, in a good way. Or, does it intefere with the flow, like a pothole in the road as an example, frustrating the player, and being one of the downsides of the game. Like I said, I'm used to the playstyle where you get the transformations from story events, and keep them, being able to (through certain steps) use them whan you please, so this is gonna be new to me. Now that you get what I'm saying, I'll repeat my question: Does it work?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 19:24, 16 June 2009 (UTC) P.S. I noticed your User name, and was curious: are you a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh? It's just because the name reminds me of some Monster Cards. It should work. These, combined with the Noise system, are pretty much a highlight of the game. Grinding for Noises is optional, as you also have the option of constructing your folder to suit whatever Noise you're given. --Gadjiltron 02:01, 17 June 2009 (UTC) P.S. Yeah, I'm a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh. I signed on the Wikia through the Yu-Gi-Oh Wikia first, and subsequently I've noticed that this username carries over to other wikia sites. --Gadjiltron 02:01, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Alright then, let me ask you this: what would be the best Noise for Me? I play pretty straight foward, but I still use combos, healing, and defence (pretty much all-round, favoring offence). I favor Mobility and Power, with mobility having an edge. My favorite element would be fire. I also play Zerker x Saurian, doing better in Saurian mode. So, which one would be the best (in both versions). So, which Noise is best for my playstyle? It might also help in that, if I had to choose one version, I would probably choose Black Ace.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 23:39, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Without taking versions into mind, Ox Noise would be ideal, having an immense boost to Fire cards and innate Super Armor. Black Ace wise, it can either be Corvus (immune to Gravity effects which freeze you in position longer than paralysis does), or Gemini (plenty of paralysis effects and combos with Tag System, and eventually awards you with Paralyze Body, giving immunity to paralysis). --Gadjiltron 07:49, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I don't have Wi-fi, but would it be possible for me to combine Corvus and Ox?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 19:41, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Merging Out with another Noise needs you to have a Brother of the Noise you want. If you don't have Wi-Fi, I'm afraid you can't do any Merge Outs. --Gadjiltron 01:51, 19 June 2009 (UTC) What about Auto Brother?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 15:33, 19 June 2009 (UTC) This time round, there are no Auto Brothers present. It was feasible in RnR2 due to there only being one transformation per version. --Gadjiltron 03:57, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Is it possible to Merge-Out on my own using Corvus and Gemini (Pre-Ordered Black Ace.)? Or do I need a Brother for that to?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 22:26, 21 June 2009 (UTC) As I have stated before, Merging Out requires Brothers. --Gadjiltron 01:00, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Dang, then I'm kinda stuck with it for now, since there isn't Wi-Fi where I live. On a side note, is there anything out that's better than a USB Connector, cause it's a hassle to set it up to get only three hours worth of Wi-Fi?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 16:55, 22 June 2009 (UTC) This, I do not know. Consider asking someone who has experience with Wi-Fi and hardware. --Gadjiltron 07:02, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Well, then I'm stuck. My dad works at NAPA, and that's as close as it gets. Oh well, future project. But I guess this is done, because I can't think of any other questions. Well, Seeya 'round. Ya can find me at the Sonic News Network (Sonic Wiki), Mobius Encyclopaedia (Archie Sonic Wiki), Yu-Gi-Oh Wiki, and the Narutopedia (Naruto Wiki).--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 17:46, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ...Thought of another question. If you Color Out during battle, and mantain it throughout the battle, will you stay Colored Out? And if you get hit with your elemental weakness (like Corvus hit with ChnBbl), will you lose the Noise form, or just the Color Out?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 18:10, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :As far as I can tell, getting hit with the weakness to your noise's color out stage only puts you back into its form out stage. So, if Gemini noise is hit with its weakness (or Corvus with his), you go back to the normal MegaMan-blue color scheme, and have to get your noise back to color stage. The form is still applied, and you still get the form out abilities. It's just ... a drop back to 0 noise. At least, as far as I can tell. Megaericzero 20:28, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :What if you maintain Color Out? Do you use it in the next battle, or do you have to charge up the Color Out again?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 15:24, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::That, I cannot answer, as I haven't played the game yet. But it might be kept, I'm just not sure. Megaericzero 19:30, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :'Nother question. Even though I can't have brothers right now, since I don't have Wi-Fi, but can you Merge Out Final Noises? And what about Noises of the same attribute, like Corvus and Taurus. Also, is it possible to have brothers without Wi-Fi? That's all for now.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 20:21, 25 June 2009 (UTC) In that order: You cannot Merge Out Final Noises as the Merge Out option selects the Brother's Noise Change (you don't even get access to your Brother Cards while Finalized). Noises of the same Attribute can be Merged Out, so you can have Corvus X Taurus or vice-versa. Finally, aside from the Auto Brother provided in the 2nd game, I'm afraid you cannot get Brothers if you dont have Wi-Fi. --Gadjiltron 01:40, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :So, you can't enter some code or something? I thought that was all you needed, and the Wi-Fi was to interact with your brothers. Dang.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 01:59, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Highest Corvus/Gemini Chances Well, I bought Black Ace, and it's great! However, I'm having a problem; I can't find either one of the Noise Changes I want. The first I got was Cancer, and then Libra (but I didn't save. Ran into Magnes V3 twice. First, ran away successfully, second, not so lucky), and I currently have Ophiuca. They all work pretty well, but none of them are the ones I want. Where can I most likely find either Gemini or Corvus Noise (preferably Corvus), or is it at complete random?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 22:23, 5 July 2009 (UTC) P.S. I have illegal data for Impact Cannon, but where can I find the lagal data (if there is any)? Keep trying. You'll get it soon enough if you persevere. For obtaining legal data, I suggest you either equip a Collector's Eye Wizard Equip (gets you legal battlecards regardless of Noise level), or finish the battle under 100% Noise or play without the Ace Program installed. If u speak of "legal" data versions of secret cards, these secret cards that don't register in your library are only available as "illegal" data. --Gadjiltron 01:22, 6 July 2009 (UTC) So Impact Cannon is a secret Card? Cool! Anyway, I've recently come across Rogue Noise (though I didn't use it for long) and then, guess. Cygnus Noise! Awesome! Anyway, if Noise Changes themselves have no specific locations, than what about 'Noise Clusters' (as I call them), you know, those areas that cause Warning signals? Do those happen more often in cetain areas then others?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 01:44, 6 July 2009 (UTC) G-Virus encounters are random in all areas. Boss encounters tend to be more frequent in a certain location than others. Example: Burai V3 is usually encountered most often in Noise Wave 6. --Gadjiltron 01:46, 6 July 2009 (UTC) That would explain my less than pleasant meeting's' with Magnes Club V3 on the Roof Wave Road.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 01:53, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, Magnes Spades.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 14:29, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Rogue Noise How can you obtain Rogue Noise? Do you have to beat the game first? Yuidirnt 11:33, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Nope, it's just as random as the other noises. I've gotten it twice. I've also gotten Gemini Noise and Crown Noise of Late, but still no Corvus, which is the one I want. Anyway, you can get it at any time, but have patience.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 01:56, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ive fought 3 G-Virus now after i got my noise change to gemini, ( my 4th one) and it wont undergo another noise change, i want to get rogue noise but i cant noise change anymore 17:07, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Scrapped Harp Noise http://img234.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=34652_RnROCW24_122_130lo.jpg# Black Ace Crown Noise? Yesterday while I was playing my Black Ace game, when I killed some G Viruses, it asked me to change into Crown noise, and it says it will send a message about it as usual, but it didn't send one! Can somebody explain this to me?